Noir et Bleu
by dem bones
Summary: AU. Harry Potter had been turned in a vampire by Fred Weasley but not just any vampire...a Calmari, vampires that have blue blood and have been in a long war with the Noir, a race of vampires with black eyes that can speak with echolocation. Will Harry be able to put an end to the war or will his efforts go in smoke? Brief FW/HP, HP/SS slash.


Title: Noir et Bleu

Author: dem bones

Genre: Supernatural/Adventure

Pairing: Brief FW/HP, Main HP/SS, FW/HG, GW/OMC, side LdE/NT, maybe others.

Summary: AU. Harry Potter had been turned in a vampire by Fred Weasley but not just any vampire...a Calmari, vampires that have blue blood and have been in a long war with the Noir, a race of vampires with black eyes that can speak with echolocation. Will Harry be able to put an end to the war or will his efforts go in smoke?

Warnings: SLASH.

A/N: This was an idea that hit me that I just had to write down. Let me know if I should make any changes or clear several things up in the following chapters.

Chapter 1.

For thousands of years, Fred Weasley had been blessed with the blood of a vampire from his father. During these thousands of years a war had fabricated amongst vampires that human nor wizard had known anything about.

Fred had separated from his family coven years ago wishing to live a normal life without the weight of war on his shoulders. Currently he was living in an inexpensive flat in Paris.

His sharp ears eventually caught the sound of the door to his flat opening and immediately caught the scent of his childe.

Harry Potter trotted inside looking worn and distraught.

"Harry, you're back already?" Fred asked.

Harry sat down on the sofa in the flat.

"It's our job to get rid of the Noir isn't it? Besides you specifically told me to come back here whenever I get injured."

Fred chuckled.

"I take it from the state that you're in that you've been injured." He said with a grin as he knelt to Harry.

"Shut up!" Harry said with a flush.

Blood was spatted on the left side of Harry's face, he had a black eye and his lip was split.

His leg had been brutally mutilated and blue blood gushed from his veins.

White light poured from Fred's hands slowly mending the wounds.

Harry scoffed. They weren't even mortal injuries but Fred had insisted he drop by here as if the older boy had cared for him.

He remembered the first time they had met. The two had met in a park when he was still living at the Dursleys.

Fred had given him a grim gaze as if he were thinking of doing something horrible, perhaps something painful to Harry and before he knew it he had been pushed away by a tall man with dark eyes and short messy dark hair, a noir so to speak. It hadn't stopped Fred from pouncing on his and biting him with sharp fangs draining him completely of his blood directly from the clavicle of his neck.

Their relationship as master and childe had always been strained due to this, and when he asked Fred, the older boy didn't deny he hadn't drank from Harry.

During that point Harry had stayed at Fred's flat at his insistance.

Fred said that he was part of a species of calmari. A group of vampires named as such because the colour of their blood was akin to that of a squid.

Harry had wanted to go back to the Dursleys, he wouldn't admit it but he was a little frightened living here with a boy he didn't know.

Fred caught him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes, both were teleported in the ethereal world of Harry's mind.

It seemed his master had left the instant Harry had appeared and the boy had no idea how to escape.

A young man who looked slightly older than himself with dark eyes had stared at him coldly.

"Hey, did Fred send me here?" He had asked.

The young man stared at him.

"No. I sent you here. As long as you're here you'll live your life here as you would out there."

"What? You're telling me I can't escape from here? I'm going to die here alone?"

The young man smiled.

"This life is given to you in order to master the beast within yourself. Once you do that you must be granted wisdom, knowledge and power to go out in the world for the sake of your destiny."

"What might that be?" He asked defiantly.

"As of right now it would be in your best interest not to talk back to your teacher."

That point on, Harry had put his efforts in teaching himself.

Years seemed to go by even faster than they already had. By the time he had finished his training in the mind world, his mind self had aged over thousands of years.

When he had awoke only a couple of days had flown by and Fred had squared a deal with him.

"I'll tell you what." Fred proposed. "You kill the Noir and I'll turn you back into a human once you've killed them all."

'After that then what? What could I do then?' Harry thought.

"You ought to be more careful or smarter people won't be as lenient with you." Fred said.

Harry looked up after being interrupted by his thoughts.

If Harry would have known better he would have thought Fred was concerned but living with him for three years he had already picked up on most of his jokes.

Harry scoffed.

"At least I don't sit around and pop out bad puns every ten seconds for the sake of sentencing everyone to your 'pun' ishment. "

"Silly rabbit, tricks are for kids." Fred said. "You should rest for a couple of days. Thursday we'll raid Club Banque Du Sang."

HPSS

After a couple of days had gone by, Harry awoke feeling groggy and very hungry.

Usually after getting injured he felt the most phenominal cravings for blood.

As Fred walked into the room, Harry tried to suppress his urge to bite into the older boy's clavicle however his body had a mind of it's own and lunged towards him.

Harry gripped harshly onto his shoulders and bit deeply into his clavicle.

The taste of blood was refreshing and delicious. Unfortunately it had a inconvenient side effect. The act of biting and sucking blood aroused him and unless his master took care of it the effect would linger.

Fred, unfortunately never took action. Much to his ire, the older boy often found amusement in his state of arousal unless Harry coerced him into tending to it.

Harry took Fred's hand in his own as he sucked his blood and brought it down between his groin.

"Harry." Fred sighed.

The pressure of his master's hand felt delicious as it squeezed harshly.

Harry having his fill of blood lifted his head and gave Fred a bloody kiss.

The feel of Fred's tongue was highly alluring. He imagined Fred liked tasting his own blood on his lips.

It was too much and soon Harry was spent.

"All better?" Fred asked, seeming pretty satisfied at Harry's state.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go."

With a little sweet talk, both men had managed to get into Club Banque Du Sang.

Both sat at the front of the bar, Fred treating himself to the local special.

Harry turned to glance at him. He was wearing a fancy black suit with a golden chain hanging from the collar, a purple waistcoat and black trousers.

"Envious, Harry?" Fred teased in a husky voice.

"Yeah. Why do you get to wear that? You've got me dressed in a skanky black tank top and these tight black trousers like we're going to a gay bar."

"Ah, ah you forgot to mention the spiked collar."

Harry turned away blushing a deep crimson.

"Ugh, can I please take it off. It's humiliating."

"We have a part to play, Harry."

Harry groaned.

"Hey stranger." A chirpy voice greeted them.

Harry turned to see a woman with pink spiky hair.

Fred turned.

"Hey Tonks, why are you here?"

Tonks took a seat between Harry and Fred.

"My boyfriend is in band."

Harry looked around.

"Very curious ain't he?" Tonks asked Fred.

Fred snickered.

"He's over there." She said pointing at some tables in the nearby.

Harry gazed in that direction seeing a man wearing an elegant green robe with blond hair held together in a braid. His eyes were a reddish brown and skin pale further conveying the man was in fact a vampire.

He was talking with a tall ugly looking man with short slick black hair and a crooked nose. Harry observed that the man in question was also a vampire.

Something Harry particularly noted was that it hadn't been the palor of the man's skin which would usually be the distinguishing factor. Faint noises clicked through the air and Harry could determine that they were bloodthirsty with intent.

He however couldn't make out the colours of his eyes and couldn't determine whether or not he was a Noir or not.

"Say Tonks is there any way you can get us a ticket backstage?" Fred asked patiently.

"You love the band?" She inquired incredulously, referring of course to the band her boyfriend was in.

"We're hoping to apply for a circus act with the head man, the head honcho so to speak." He said lazily.

"Is he also a member of the band?" Harry asked pointing out the ugly man talking with Tonk's boyfriend.

Tonks turned.

"No, that's just an old aquaintance of mine. He doesn't get out much and he's not really all that sociable."

Harry gazed at the man once more.

The ugly man turned to stare at him. Black eyes stared at him deeply, the gaze conveyed a feeling Harry didn't quite like as if he was scrutinizing him and making judgements about him despite the fact they never even talked.

Fred tapped him on the shoulder.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

Harry turned to stare at Fred.

"Nothing." Harry lied, finding himself feeling irked at the man's gaze and his irritation increasing with the feeling of being watched from behind.

"So you'll be able to get us tickets backstage?"

"Dating the man from the local band gets me free tickets backstage. You're friends, I'm sure you'll be allowed backstage."

"Back there is where their planning on the next meeting taking place?" Harry asked murmuring softly into Fred's ear.

Fred nodded.

"Something bothering you, Harry?" He asked.

Harry had his arms folded and his head bent as if he were sulking.

"No." He said simply.

The feeling as if he were being watched was irritating him to such an intensity. If that man didn't stop, he was going to give him a piece of his mind and it didn't matter how intimidating the man looked.

Not being able to handle the scrutiny for another second, Harry stood up from his seat and turned and walked bravely to the ugly man.

He tapped the man on the shoulder.

The ugly man turned around very surprised as if he had hadn't expected to be caught in his own trap.

"Do you have a problem you are willing to share with me?" Harry asked.

The man stared at him indifferently holding his ground quite well though by the looks of his folded hands it seemed he had little patience with his antics.

"If you have a problem, say it to my face. Anything else is nothing more than cowardice."

"What more is there to say when perceptions reveal more than any words could say." The man said.

Harry could have sworn the tone of his voice was laced with malicious intent. The thought of it and the fact that the man might have just played him as a fool made his blood boil.

Suddenly an old man walked between them.

"No fighting now, you two."

"Harry come on." Fred said dragging Harry away by his arm.

He and the ugly man were glaring at each other until both were out of sight.

HPSS

Tonks lead the two boys backstage and both were let into the backroom.

Both carefully got through to the back of the pub.

It was something both Fred and Harry had been preparing for. The back of the pub only allowed entrance to Noir vampires and it was often at that place that many of that particular species of vampires had their secret meetings. Harry and Fred both had to get black contact lenses in order to fool the guards.

Fred and Harry took a seat in a couple of stools behind the table in which the meeting was taking place.

"So how many deaths have we done today?" One of the men muttered.

Harry assumed by the authority in his voice that the man was the leader.

"Finished killing off the Carlisles. I reckon are next target should be the Weasley family."

"That's one of the most powerful vampire families around." Another man piped up in shock.

"You scared of a family of carrot tops?" The leader taunted.

"N-No, not at all."

"Normally I would agree with you but the other vampire families are not a great threat. It's just more unnecessary deaths. The Weasley family is our greatest threat, it's a family that has managed to kill most of us over periods of years then any other families combined."

"I see."

A waitress with blonde hair walked over to where Fred and Harry were sitting.

"Would you men like something to drink?"

"A couple of Spiderbloods."

"Coming up." She said smiling and winking before she left.

Fred leaned closer to Harry.

"Isn't it a nice night to be dining among friends?"

Harry shoved Fred away in disgust.

Fred gripped his thighs seductively.

"I took you out, the least you could do is act like you're having a good time."

"You fancied the waitress."

"She's my type."

"I thought you liked men?"

The older boy turned and gave Harry a mysterious smile.

Turning around the corner, the waitress set out the two drinks.

Harry took his drink and sipped on it.

"Say honey, do you want my number?" Fred asked causing Harry to spit out his drink in surprise.

"I've never met anyone who'd bother to ask for my number." The waitress said, taking out a block of sticky notes to quickly write down her number. "Here you go."

After they had finished their drinks, both exited the pub.

Fred examined his coat. On his coat was a red stain from his drink. He groaned as he realised it wouldn't come off except by a little soap and water.

"I'm heading to the bathroom, I think I've got a stain on my coat." Fred said. "You'll be fine here by yourself won't you?"

"Of course."

Fred grabbed him from the back of his neck and placed a deep kiss on his lips before heading on his way.

A line stood on the left side of the secret lair of the Noir and he stood there pretending to lie there in wait to talk to the head man.

His eyes hurt and he had a severe headache, Harry knew it was a side effect from wearing those stupid contact lenses.

Carefully Harry took them out and with the magic he had learned crushed it with the fire magic in his hands until it was nothing but dust.

Suddenly he spotted the ugly man from earlier, coming to the left towards the line. looking around as if to check whether or not he was being followed. He was heading in Harry's direction.

As the man drew closer, he looked briefly at everyone in the line and his eyes bypassed Harry.

The man for a brief second took another step towards the line but then he paused as if something struck him as odd.

He glanced at Harry once more shocked and surprise at his presence.

"Still waiting in line?" The man asked.

Harry saw that the man walked towards him standing right behind him.

"Yeah."

The man lunged closer to him gazing carefully into Harry's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked startled and creeped out by his behavior.

"Your eyes. They've changed colour."

"What do you mean?"

"I would have sworn your eyes were black."

"Well, my eyes are clearly green." Harry huffed.

The man snorted.

"Who are you anyway?" Harry asked.

"Severus Snape." The man replied.

"Your name is just as creepy as you are."

"Yes, because you are just blessed with good looks."

"I didn't say that." He said.

Just then Fred came out of the bathroom and walked towards them.

"See something you like?" Fred asked Snape.

Snape seemed to gaze at Harry as if he were a new specimen to be examined.

"Nothing at all." He grumbled looking at him with irritation.

Harry flushed.

"Well your ugly nose isn't exactly one of the seven wonders of the world." He retorted.

"The two of you should learn to get along. I've talked to Kingsley and it's be a pity if they were conflicts among the two of you especially when we're going to stay over for a couple of weeks."

Snape scowled.

"You're not serious?"

"I'm completely serious. I have arrangements to meet up with my brother for a couple of days but after that I'll be staying here." Fred said. "Harry will be staying with you. Besides you're practically old enough to be his guardian. Though I have aged alot I am still physically 16 years old."

Harry honestly felt offended, he didn't see how staying with another vampire was any safer than staying with Fred. He had no idea whether or not the man was a Noir or a Calmari.

At one point he had wanted to tell Fred of his suspicions because he had the impression that Fred was oblivious to the fact that Snape was in fact a vampire.

The group in which he was staying with, Fred had said was all human.

Unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case.

The group composed of Snape, Moody, Kingsley and Tonks.

Harry, Fred followed the group quite a distance behind them.

The paths forked and the group had taken the left path while they took the right.

On the corner of the road, Harry spotted a mutilated mess on the right side of the road.

Harry ran to examine it and discovered it was a girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

The girl was approximately the same physical age as he was with bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Because she's clearly fine." Fred said sarcastically shoving Harry roughly aside causing him to snort in disbelief.

Fred took the girl's hands in his own and helped her to her feet.

"Hey Ms Frownyface what's got you in such a pickle?"

"Nothing." She said simply.

"What's your name?" Harry asked causing Fred to elbow him once more.

The girl stared gratefully at Harry.

"Hermione...Hermione Granger."

"Where's your house, Ms Frownyface?"

"I don't have a home, it was burned down in a fire a couple of weeks ago."

"Then why don't you live at my place. I'm expecting to meet my brother down there, then we can converse over sundaes and eat til we spew." Fred said.

Harry looked at him with disbelief.

"Well Harry looks like we're going our separate ways from here. Don't leave Snape waiting for very long or he won't stay around to warm your bed."

Harry flushed.

"What are you implying? There's nothing going on." Harry yelled at Fred who had already scooped Hermione in his arms and was heading towards his flat.

HPSS

Once Harry had caught up to the group they were in front of an unmarked building.

"This is it." Moody said. "This is the guild. We're a secret underground organisation built for training criminals."

"Are you serious?" Harry looked at Moody as if he were crazy.

"Have you seen the world out there? Since Voldemort has overthrown the Ministry for Magic muggles are being killed everywhere and the Minister can't even do a single thing about it." Moody said.

Together the five of them stepped inside and Moody gave him a tour of the place.

On the inside was a room with mats, punching bags, weights, barbels and staves.

Further down, Moody showed Harry the layout of the rooms.

They were exactly four rooms. Two on each side.

Tonks' room was on the left side near the back, Moody's room was in the front on the right side, Kingsley's room was in the front on the left side and Snape's room was in the back on the right side.

Moody took out three sticks from his pocket.

Snape's eyebrows rose.

"You got to be kidding me."

Tonks chuckled at the man's misery.

"It's completely valid."

"I think you know how this works, Snape." Moody said. "Whoever picks the stick with the red tape at the end is rooms with Harry."

"Completely valid my arse. I always get the stick with the tape at the end."

"Rules are rules, Snape."

If Snape didn't know any better he'd say they were all amused.

Moody started with Tonks. Tonks carefully rummaged through the sticks as if trying to pick which one to grab.

Harry could hear him grunting as if Moody were giving Tonks hints on which stick to pick.

Tonks took a stick and Harry saw that the ending had no tape.

'That son of a- I bet you he's planning on putting me with Snape.' Harry thought.

Kingsley pulled out a stick followed by Snape.

Both looked at the bottom of their sticks.

Harry folded his arms when much to his rage Snape had the stick with red tape.

'Great. Just great.'

It was already late the moment they had arrived at the guild but Harry at least wanted to prepare himself for the inevitability of rooming with the ugly man.

Moody quickly conjured another bed in Snape's room before they all turned in for the night.

Harry lazily got onto his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Don't even think about waking me up in the middle of the night." Snape snarled. Harry turned and saw Snape's back facing him.

Snape had already removed his coat and began sliding out from his shirt revealing to Harry a firm pale back marked with scars and a fading tattoo on his left shoulder of a black dragon.

Anyone else would have mistaken them as regular scars, it was something Harry had done before he had learned the signs of spotting a vampire.

The way the man was acting it was as if he were oblivious to the fact he was undressing in front of a vampire.

In fact all of Snape's actions only furthered his suspicions that the man might not even know that Harry was a vampire.

Harry saw Snape slip into a gray night shirt before the man removed his trousers.

From where Harry was lying he could make out his sinewy legs covered in hair before he pulled them under the covers.

Of all things, Harry found himself amazed that the ugly man hid such an attractive body.

He found himself wondering what if he had seen the front.

'I mustn't think like that. He doesn't like me and I don't even like him that much.'

'Who cares?' One part of his mind added. 'What's wrong with exploring an attractive male body?'

'He won't like it.' Another part of his mind retorted.

'Good point. I wonder what he would do, kill us? push us away? maybe he'll have his way with us.'

Now that he thought about it, Harry found himself quite curious with how the man would actually respond.

'Any reaction from him I imagine would be quite interesting.' Harry thought as he went to sleep for the night.


End file.
